


when i drown (save me please)

by firesheeep



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Moon Taeil-centric, Other, author mabok, author ngantuk, dream - Freeform, mimpi, pls jangan hujat aku, taeil jadi ulet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 23:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesheeep/pseuds/firesheeep
Summary: taeil menjadi ulat hijau





	when i drown (save me please)

Jika diumpamakan, Taeil seperti ulat hijau kecil yang rajin nangkring di pohon cabe disebuah hutan entah dimana. Hidupnya ia lalui dengan pelan, hanya bisa memerhatikan warga-warga rimba lain selalu berhasil melakukan sesuatu—sedangkan ia nyangkut di pohon cabe tadi memakan daun-daunnya.

Taeil tidak tahu mengapa yang lain tumbuh lebih cepat sedangkan ia hanya bisa diam di satu titik tertentu—walaupun Taeil curiga pelakunya adalah badannya yang kecil yang membuat berlari bagi kakinya merupakan sebuah tugas yang berat.

Kalau kembali di analogikan, Taeil menonton warga-warga rimba sukses dan dia diam—Taeil selalu berharap kalau ia tidak terlahir didunia sebagai ulat hijau yang kerjanya makan daun dan merepotkan para petani cabe. Tapi Tuhan hanya tertawa dan menepuk pundaknya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Taeil tanpa mengabulkan permintaanya. Tapi setidaknya Tuhan memberinya kekuatan metamorfosis dan mungkin akhirnya ia bisa terbang dan tidak berdiri di belakang yang lain.

Tidak, Taeil tidak menginginkan posisi yang paling didepan. Taeil menginginkan posisi dimana ia bisa setidaknya setara dengan yang lain. Melihat punggung-punggung para teman-temannya seperanggotaan NCT dan sepernasib dalam hutan rimba yang bisa dibilang industri musik di Korea saat ini membuatnya sedikit takut dan Taeil mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi akhirnya ia memiliki kekuatan metamorfosis itu kan? Akhirnya ia bisa terbang seperti ulat-ulat lain yang sudah berubah menjadi kupu-kupu itukan?

Taeil harus bisa terbang sedangkan seumur hidupnya ia selalu hidup di batang pohon cabe yang sedikit lebih rendah. Taeil selalu takut kalau di dahan yang terlalu tinggi bisa membuat jatuhnya menjadi lebih sakit.

Taeil berusaha terbang tapi sayapnya menolak untuk membantunya terbang. Ia bisa melihat sebuah pandangan yang terlalu familiar yang terus menerus terputar di kepalanya saat hari sudah malam saat ia sudah mengantuk di tempat tidur diselimuti sebuah selimut hangat. Taeyong terbang dengan indahnya, Jaehyun mengulum senyum senang melihat sayapnya lalu tertawa melihat Yuta yang terbang sedikit terseok-seok. Yuta berhasil membuka sayapnya yang berwarna putih dan merah lalu memamerkan senyum 10000 wattnya. Mark dibantu Jungwoo juga perlahan-lahan terbang juga.

Yang lain mengoceh-oceh, mengomentari, menebar garam, dan kadang mengisengi satu sama lain sehingga mereka tidak menyadari Taeil yang masih terduduk di daun pohon cabe yang mendesah kecewa.

Mereka perlahan-lahan pergi menjauhi Taeil sambil mengobrol senang. Taeil sempat dengar Johnny berkata tentang ingin pergi ke hutan sebelah. Hutan sebelah bisa diibaratkan dengan industri musik di Amerika dan Taeil hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat yang lain berjingkrak-jingkrak menjauhinya.

Taeil ingin berteriak, agar mereka menoleh lalu kembali ke pohon cabe itu lalu membantunya terbang. Tapi si suara sialan di dalam lubuk hatinya mengatakan kalau itu akan merepotkan mereka, kalau Taeil kan lebih tua daripada mereka, ia pasti bisa terbang sendirian kan?

Taeil berdiri dan dua sayapnya tetap menyatu menolak untuk berpisah dan membantunya terbang. Dadanya semakin sesak melihat kumpulan kupu-kupu itu perlahan menghilang.

Ia bisa melihat Hyuck akhirnya menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum terlukis diwajahnya—walau akhirnya terhapus karena bingung melihat Taeil yang masih duduk di pohon cabe itu.

Hyuck mengangkat tangannya, meminta Taeil untuk terbang—untuk mengambil tangannya.

Taeil secara tidak sadar juga mengangkat tangannya, ingin meraih tangan Hyuck walau ada sebuah jarak yang begitu luas diantara mereka sehingga kedua tangan itu tidak bertemu.

Wajah Hyuck memucat, walau Taeil tidak begitu yakin ia benar-benar pucat atau karena efek cahaya matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam dibelakangnya. Mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Taeil tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan, sepertinya minusnya bertambah. Hyuck semakin pucat, ia sudah menepuk-nepuk pundak Taeyong untuk membantu Taeil. Tapi Taeyong tidak menoleh, sibuk mengobrol dengan Jaehyun.

Taeil menghembuskan nafas yang secara tak sadar ia tahan saat menonton teman-temannya perlahan-lahan menghilang dari horizon menuju hutan sebelah. Ia hanya terduduk di daun pohon cabe itu sambil diam-diam memaki sayap barunya yang sudah mengecewakannya.

Taeil mengusap pipinya yang basah, sambil menatap bulan dan berdoa pada Tuhan.

Tapi, kan, akhirnya ini hanyalah sebuah ungkapan. Sebuah analogi. Kiasan. Perumpamaan. Fakta, tetapi fakta itu dilebay-lebaykan sampai titik dimana hidup Taeil si ulat pohon cabe sepertinya sangat menderita dan nestapa.

Taeil duduk di tempat tidurnya selagi berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang sempat menodai pipinya karena terlalu terbawa dalam cerita Taeil si ulat pohon cabe dalam mimpinya.

Taeil juga tidak yakin kalau di pohon cabe ada ulat atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya cerita Taeil ulat pohon cabe sukses menyentuh hatinya

Si sontoloyo pohon cabe itu sedikit benar. Suara dalam lubuk hati terdalam Taeil selalu membisikkan hal-hal yang sebenernya tidak begitu penting untuk didengarkan tapi si sialan ini berhasil meyakini otak Taeil kalau apa yang ia katakan dan benar. Suara dalam lubuk hati Taeil sangat perusasif—persusif? persuasif? Taeil tidak tahu, mungkin augmentasi? narasi? atau yang lain?Jawabannya Enggak Tau, sama seperti ada tidaknya ulat hijau di pohon cabe di hutan di entah dimana

Intinya, suara di lubuk hati Taeil ini menyebalkan. Taeil membencinya tapi si sialan ini tidak pernah hilang. Ya sudahlah, Taeil masa bodo aja. Yang penting Taeil harus menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya agar saat ada orang yang masuk ke kamarnya tidak akan bertanya yang aneh-aneh.

Taeil tidak akan tahu bagaimana caranya ia menjawab pertanyaan mengenai mukanya yang sembab, masa ia akan dengan santai menjawab, “Aku mimpi jadi ulet terus kalian ninggalin aku,” dengan muka yang serius? Lalu menjelaskan dengan detil pohon cabe tempat ia mencari makanan.

Taeil baru saja akan turun dari tempat tidur saat seseorang menahannya. Taeil hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tangan Hyuck menahannya. Kemarin ia diajak nonton film horor oleh Renjun, ia selalu mengatakan kalau ia tidak takut. Tetapi muka yang ia tampilkan pada Taeil kemarin malam sepertinya sangat takut jadi Taeil tak bisa menemukan sebuah niat dalam tubuhnya untuk mengusili si setan kecil gemas itu.

Hyuck mengucek-ucek matanya, terbangun karena Taeil terlalu berisik, sepertinya. Setelah mengucek kantuknya hilang, matanya terfokus ke Taeil. Lebih spesifik, muka Taeil. Lebih spesifik lagi, pipi Taeil yang lembab dengan air mata.

Mungkin kantuknya belum sepenuhnya hilang, karena Hyuck mengeluarkan sebuah suara tidak manusiawi lalu memeluk Taeil. Dan akhirnya tertidur lagi di dadanya Taeil, ia menarik Taeil utnuk kembali tiduran di tempat tidur lalu memeluknya lebih erat sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak begitu jelas.

Mungkin Taeil masih emosional sehabis menonton dirinya versi ulet hijau, tetapi Taeil diam-diam menangis lagi. Entah alasannya apa, tapi air matanya tidak berhenti. Ia mencium rambut Hyuck sambil mengusap pipinya yang lagi-lagi basah. Taeil sudah masa bodo dengan pipinya bengkak nanti pagi dan ia masa bodo kalau nanti yang lain akan menertawakannya. Taeil tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang ia di pelukan Hyuck.

Taeil tertidur lagi, memimpikan sekelompok kupu-kupu kembali kesebuah pohon cabe dan membantu seekor kupu-kupu terbang.

Dalam tidurnya, Taeil tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> SHHSHSHSH HAHAHHA iya gtu  
> sumpah w ngantuk wangji  
> jangan hujat gue pls  
> twt : luwakwhitekofe


End file.
